


Night Owl (Or the time Elliot totally assaulted a child he mistook for a grown ass man)

by SurroundedByDemons, TheIsolatedShadow



Series: Infiltration [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Child Doesn't Want His Protection, Elliot Wants to Protect this Child, Elliot and Tyrell are technically are two husbands raising their adopted orphan child, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Hacking, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentally Ill Child, Non-Binary Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, References to Drugs, Technically Not Adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurroundedByDemons/pseuds/SurroundedByDemons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIsolatedShadow/pseuds/TheIsolatedShadow
Summary: Elliot begins to become paranoid that someone is stalking him; this 'someone' just happens to be an orphan hacker with no filter.





	Night Owl (Or the time Elliot totally assaulted a child he mistook for a grown ass man)

**Author's Note:**

> As I have so many stories going on, I have asked a dear friend TheIsolatedShadow to continue writing this on their account. They agreed, and they are a good writer, promise! This will also be posted on their account again to make sense then this will be deleted.
> 
> Like SurroundedByDemons said; the description of her OC is based on a small YouTuber she stumbled across who fits the look of her character. Their YouTube channel is called itsallfunandgames. Check them out! They only have 17 subscribers at the moment and they deserve more!

* * *

 Elliot was paranoid.

It came with all the mental illnesses he had; social anxiety, clinical depression, and the delusions he survived from on a daily basis. It was a relief when they didn't happen, and that was like an annual tradition. But he was pretty sure that man on the corner of the street had been following him for the past week.

The first time he had seen him was when he stepped out of the subway heading home. He had been sitting at the end of the carriage, hood up to conceal his face, hands clutching the straps of his backpack which was covered in owls.

Elliot wasn't one to think of things socially acceptable, but this man was breaking all stereotypes at the moment. He was wearing a black hoodie, similar to his own, with ripped baggy jeans and red converses that needed a good scrub, and the laces untied.

When he stepped out of the carriage he did as well through the doors at the end of the carriage they had both been inside. Elliot walked home, hands stuffed into his pockets, hood up to cover his face and whenever he glanced over his shoulder he noticed that the man was still following.

It had been occurring all throughout the week and his paranoia reached a breaking point.  _Shit, what did he want? Did E-Corp sent him? Or the FBI? F-Society? I haven't spoke to Darlene in weeks. Fuck, I'm being stalked and I don't know what to do._

He knew he had to corner him and get the information out of him but he couldn't speak for shit. He would have to get high first, yes, high.

A few hours later he left his apartment into the chilly night without his hoodie, only wearing a light blue shirt to cover his torso, adrenaline coursing through him. Now, where was that...

There he was, walking across the other side of the street. He jogged down the stairs and hurried across the road, following the man down the street until he saw an alleyway ahead, which made him walk faster.

Reaching forward, he grabbed the back of the man's hoodie and literally threw him into the alleyway. The thought of people noticing never crossed his mind, as the streets were practically empty. The man hit the floor with a grunt, landing on his side, his hood not moving an inch from his head.

Elliot walked forward, fists clenched as he picked up the recovering man and held him up with both hands with strength he didn't know he possessed, the man's red converses brushing against the concrete.

"Why the fuck have you been following me for?" he spat, green eyes narrowed with rage. "What do you want from me?" he began to shake the poor man who gripped his fists, trying to keep hold of him but it looked he was in pain to touch him and vice versa.

The shaking made the hood fall off his head showing tanned skin, shaved head with a short brown fringe that oddly suited him, a sharp jaw that reminded him of his own, thin lips and round, green eyes shielded with a pair of glasses that seemed to fit his face although the features were very feminine. Wait...

"Wow, you are high as shit." a feminine British voice came out of the lips of the man-well,  _woman_.

What?

Elliot nearly dropped him- _her_ -in surprise. "You're a woman?" the shock and surprise in his voice made her stare back at him with the same exact expression.

"Biologically I'm a girl-wait, you thought I was a man?!" her eyes narrowed, offence all over her face. He placed her on her feet, running a hand through his hair. She stood at 5'6, an inch smaller than him, which made him scared that she would stand even higher than him in a few years. Damn, people were getting tall...

"Why have you been following me?" he asked. She grinned, arms crossed over her chest.

"White Rose contacted me, wanted me to keep an eye on you and well...your predicament." Oh yeah, Darlene had scored a partnership with another hacker group called the Dark Army and he had been hacked into Evil-Corp and did some shit he was too high to remember.

"They sent..?" why would they send her of all people?!

"Oh, sorry." she gestured to herself, giving him a deep bow before turning around, showing her backpack to him, pointing at it over her shoulder. "Night Owl, at your service." he blinked in amazement as she turned back to face him.

'Night Owl', a notorious hacker that had been able to avoid the police and FBI for years was this girl?! He had been impressed at her skills when he heard of her hacks across the Internet and on the news but he never expected her to be a teenager. "But you're just-"

She waved him off. "I know, I know. I'm a teen; 'how does she know how to hack?!' Well I do so there." she gave him a sour look. "Anywho!" she grinned. "I'm going to be your babysitter for a while, well, kind of personal bodyguard. Phrase two is just beginning." a glint of excitement and secrecy appeared in her eyes before it quickly disappeared. "But not for a long time. Now-" she leaned close to him, a big grin on her face.

"Go to bed you mess."

* * *

The next time he saw her she was waiting on the steps in front of his apartment, swinging her feet carelessly. He walked up to her, pulling his hood off his head, taking in the girl in surprise or what he hoped was surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked, making her stand up and turn to face him, grinning.

"I just remembered we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Scout." before he could say anything she stopped him. "-And yes, it isn't my real name but it'll do for now."

"Elliot-I thought you would have hacked me to get my information." he said. She scoffed; she seemed to do that a lot.

"I'm not that much of a bitch. I was told your address and what you looked like; nothing else. They wanted me to but I refused, I'm nice like that." she grinned and Elliot couldn't help but note that he liked her grin, but it seemed fake, like she was putting on a show for everyone, like he did every single day. "Can I come in? It's cold as balls out here." she wrapped her arms around herself to exaggerate how chilly she was.

'Sure' was the only thing he could say as he stepped back so she could walk into the apartment building, beginning to climb up the stairs. All he could do was close the front door and follow, keeping an eye on where she was going. They only had to climb three flights, but when they reached the floor she was out of breath, panting, gripping the railing and pulling herself up them.

"Damn I'm out of shape. Open your door and let me sit down." Elliot walked past her and down the hall, pulling out his key and unlocking the door. She followed behind him, ducking under his arm as best as she could, already shrugging off her backpack. "This place is a fucking mess. Thank god you have a sofa I can finally catch my-oh my god is that a dog?!"

Elliot watched her basically glide towards Flipper. One minute she was dying from doing exercise and the next minute she was rolling about on the floor with his stolen dog, giggling like mad. What drugs was this girl on?!

She picked up Flipper and sat on his sofa, dropping her backpack and leaning back, stroking his dog and catching the fishbowl on his table. "And you have a fish?! Nice!"

He stood at the door, which was still open, watching her. "Why are you here?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, muttering about 'ignorance' and 'lack of attention' and some other words he couldn't quite pick up.

"To introduce myself, and crash over for the night." he closed the door after himself with loud 'bang', stepping forward. First, this crazy ass girl stalked him for a solid week, waited outside his apartment until he caught sight of her hanging about, is keeping his dog hostage and wants to stay over?!

"That isn't happening." he said, which made her pout.

"Come on, dude! I haven't slept in a proper building in years!" that caught him off guard, and before he could ask more about it she continued. "Where I sleep there are no windows, their all smashed, the roof is caving and so is the floor and there is no door. In winter I have to get a full time job as a fucking caterpillar waiting for goddamn spring."

"You're homeless?" he thought she had a proper house and a family. Actually, that explains quite a lot, including the fact that she wasn't at school. How old was this girl?! 16? Well, she would be out of high school now if she was.

"And an orphan." she grinned like it didn't bother her, but there was something else in there he couldn't identify. "A homeless, orphan with serious social anxiety, depression and...nevermind, that's me." she looked a bit sheepish, biting her bottom lip like she didn't want to tell him everything else but he was fine with that; he didn't want to tell her anything about himself.

"Fine." he sighed. "You can stay; for the night." she beamed.

That night she laid curled up under his covers on his mattress, only wearing one of his shirts that hardly covered her but was better than the white tank top she had been wearing under her hoodie. She was snoring lightly, Flipper curled up at her feet.

He was sitting on his sofa, snorting the morphine he had crushed into powder and placed in strips on the coffee table. He leaned back, inhaling through his mouth with a relieved sigh.

Maybe he had been high when he had looked through her backpack to find a laptop (wiped clean), some pairs of underwear, a few water bottles and some bags of food.

 _Maybe_  he had been high when he had ordered clothing from various websites in her size (he had checked the size of her jeans and tank top) and then some better shoes; boots, she seemed like a boots person. And maybe he had been high when he had made her his roommate.

Not like she was complaining.


End file.
